botcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
PlantsvsZombies:Chat/Logs/09 May 2016
22:34:04 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 22:34:09 ello 22:34:13 you summoned the bot 22:34:14 ok... 22:34:15 o/ 22:34:18 -!- Charmande red321 has left Special:Chat 22:34:24 Back 22:34:28 From he dead 22:34:31 >he 22:34:32 * Copper_Freddy drives a ship on char's face 22:34:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ee_uujKuJMI 22:34:37 this isn't even back 22:34:44 okay (iceberg lettuce) see if this works 22:34:50 (Ghost) 22:34:58 * Copper_Freddy proceeda to do the same ob skelhead 22:34:59 if you don't get the joke in that sentence 22:35:03 let's = lettuce 22:35:03 -!- Charmande red321 has joined Special:Chat 22:35:06 -!- Charmande red321 has joined Special:Chat 22:35:08 *imunne 22:35:09 let us 22:35:17 welp 22:35:19 Lets eat shit 2 girls 1 cup 22:35:20 the summon didn't work 22:35:23 Wb Char 22:35:29 what joke? 22:35:31 Charmande the charmcaster 22:35:33 wb for reload 22:35:34 s I was trying to summon IMC with his favorite song 22:35:35 srsly 22:35:36 -!- Charmande red321 has left Special:Chat 22:35:37 -!- Copper Freddy was kicked from Special:Chat by ErnestoAM 22:35:38 -!- Copper Freddy has left Special:Chat 22:35:41 ? 22:35:42 -!- Charmande red321 has joined Special:Chat 22:35:47 Wat... 22:35:51 -!- Copper Freddy has joined Special:Chat 22:35:56 well idk if this is abusse or not 22:35:58 i will consider no 22:36:03 what he said... 22:36:04 -!- Pinkgirl234 has left Special:Chat 22:36:05 becuz he said shit to a girl 22:36:06 -!- Pinkgirl234 has joined Special:Chat 22:36:08 I wasnt even directing that swear at anyone 22:36:14 Kicked for what? 22:36:16 oh 2 girls 1 cup 22:36:20 thats sexual 22:36:22 What? 22:36:28 He linked that?! 22:36:29 That wasnt even directed? 22:36:34 2 girls 1 cup 22:36:35 i don't wanna talk about this 22:36:36 I didnt LINK IT 22:36:38 wow 22:36:41 Oh... 22:36:48 I mentioned it 22:36:53 wait I have an idea 22:36:57 i will not say what is SEArch yoursef 22:36:59 And got free kick 22:37:02 instead of making my bingo free square 22:37:07 only staff 22:37:12 I'll make it 22:37:13 Ok im aorry :( 22:37:14 S ONLY ME 22:37:17 oh 22:37:18 :( 22:37:22 "Likes Snapdragon717", so everyone has it! 22:37:23 :( 22:37:25 heh 22:37:28 -!- Pinkgirl234 has left Special:Chat 22:37:28 Very :( 22:37:29 -!- Pinkgirl234 has joined Special:Chat 22:37:30 I didnt redirect that swear at all 22:37:30 Eggnesto is egg 22:37:37 Why?? 22:37:40 sSo let's frh him 22:37:44 -!- Charmande red321 has left Special:Chat 22:37:45 s I make the eggstravegant egg puns here 22:37:45 * fry 22:37:47 -!- Charmande red321 has joined Special:Chat 22:37:48 2 girls 1 cup is a lesbian sexual thing 22:37:51 K 22:37:58 Ens of. Im done 22:38:00 -!- Pinkgirl234 has joined Special:Chat 22:38:01 stop changing my name you all big bullies :( 22:38:09 Oops sorry 22:38:10 what Ernest 22:38:13 Trust me I haven't boiled down to the bottom of the egg pun barrel of eggciting jokes 22:38:15 ;( 22:38:18 see? 22:38:22 Mmm... eggs 22:38:28 My eyes are still eggy. 22:38:31 * Pinkgirl234 HGS BF10 22:38:34 * hugs 22:38:35 s Do I need to link that Dr. Seuss egg thing 22:38:37 :D 22:38:38 hugs not allowed 22:38:46 BF10 = Cutesg Imp 22:38:48 s no minimodding Pump 22:38:48 the place we all came from 22:38:49 heh 22:38:54 * Cutest 22:38:58 you should hug Ernie instead 22:39:00 he is sad 22:39:01 -!- Elemec has joined Special:Chat 22:39:03 ello 22:39:04 yea 22:39:05 Hi 22:39:06 o/ 22:39:08 Guys, guess my height 22:39:09 I know who should hug Ernesto 22:39:10 :3 22:39:16 Again, pump? 22:39:17 Drek should hug Ernesto (oh) 22:39:18 idk cm 22:39:19 B( 22:39:21 9' 6'' 22:39:28 chat is strangely active 22:39:29 Do you really like try to call me 24/7? 22:39:31 me no like drek 22:39:34 s I think it's Pink 22:39:37 Hi Elemec 22:39:38 yea 22:39:41 Hi pinkgirl 22:39:44 (imitater2) 22:39:45 s chat's always active when she's on 22:39:47 It'a broken 22:39:50 (imitater2) 22:39:52 BROAKN 22:39:56 I think EP did something odd around my emote 22:40:03 I think he literally removed elemec from (imitater2) 22:40:04 (lettuce) test 22:40:06 Chat was dead sometime ago when Pink was here so no 22:40:11 Elemec 22:40:12 there imitater 22:40:13 (lettuce) not forget pepe and PvZA emotes 22:40:18 Aka meh 22:40:21 Broken 4 real? 22:40:24 (pepe) 22:40:25 (pepe) 22:40:26 Uh copper 22:40:30 (yoshi) 22:40:34 YOSHI IS BROKEN 22:40:38 Ye image looks like vocaloid rin onthe pre-chat thing 22:40:40 So, what is the point of the bot. 22:40:41 Lol I was joking lmao 22:40:42 Okay uys 22:40:52 I am 5'4 22:40:54 I have a question you guys 22:40:55 i am viado? 22:40:56 I changed back 22:40:58 5'4 22:41:00 Pink girl 22:41:00 So yeah. 5 ft. 22:41:01 Isn't that short 22:41:04 i am 6'6'6 22:41:05 I think i'm 5'2 or osmething 22:41:06 Does the default lawn background even matter anymore? 22:41:10 I don't know my height 22:41:11 I never understood this inches thing 22:41:13 *uses (dropchopper)* 22:41:16 same 22:41:18 somewhere around 6 I think 22:41:19 i hate inches 22:41:22 Like cms 22:41:23 im 181 cm high tho 22:41:25 meters is better 22:41:26 Hey guys brb 22:41:28 I'm like 160 or something 22:41:33 pump cm 22:41:38 -!- Pinkgirl234 has left Special:Chat 22:41:40 i'm 1,67 lol 22:41:40 -!- Pinkgirl234 has joined Special:Chat 22:41:43 im 6 ft tall 22:41:43 Brb humwerks 22:41:50 inb4 ernesto has 6 feets 22:41:50 ew 22:41:53 home 22:41:54 and work 22:41:58 is worst work 22:42:03 Confirmed 22:42:04 swhy 22:42:07 dsklfijszdjkfjcsd 22:42:11 Oh man i need a new profile pic 22:42:12 spam! 22:42:12 5'9" 22:42:14 And a new plant to make a meme 22:42:16 it's only 1 line 22:42:17 duh 22:42:20 Pump 22:42:22 -!- Copper Freddy has left Special:Chat 22:42:24 but will it go viral @Elemec 22:42:25 Tell me a plant to make a meme of 22:42:29 Charmande 22:42:30 Spam is delicious 22:42:32 Ghost Pepper 22:42:34 (peanut) somehow got viral 22:42:35 So probs 22:42:38 OK pump 22:42:38 Let's cook spam 22:42:39 mmkay 22:42:44 Pinkgirl 22:42:46 You need an oven 22:42:47 Gimma pan a 22:42:48 Spam is gross. 22:42:51 At 9,69 degrees 22:42:58 And 10 celsius per milenium 22:43:07 (wat) 22:43:08 9,69 still ain't hot 22:43:09 10 celsius per what 22:43:18 Then you add a pré-rotten spam 22:43:27 And then you throw some memes to make it spicy and salty 22:43:30 millenium = 1000 years like we are in 3rd lolhurdur 22:43:31 so you're bassically saying 22:43:39 -!- Pinkgirl234 has left Special:Chat 22:43:40 to cook something cold 22:43:46 and then add spices 22:43:49 rotten =/= cold 22:43:53 korect 22:43:55 ta serto 22:43:59 Anyways 22:44:02 Then 22:44:04 -!- Pinkgirl234 has joined Special:Chat 22:44:17 You increase it to 1.1, i repeat. 1.1 celsius per second 22:44:18 -!- Newguy3323 has joined Special:Chat 22:44:19 then you put sanse 22:44:22 (saucer) 22:44:26 Elemec 22:44:29 SDOCK 22:44:30 hiya? 22:44:36 Newguy just came back... 22:44:37 You live in Brazil right? 22:44:37 -!- Snapdragon717 has joined Special:Chat 22:44:39 Yes 22:44:40 Back 22:44:41 yes 22:44:43 FUTBOL 22:44:44 wb Snaps 22:44:45 How lovely is Brazil? 22:44:46 I am around 5' 22:44:48 Uh 22:44:49 5'6 22:44:49 Pinkgirl 22:44:51 Brazil > your country 22:44:55 Can i use you as example for this 22:44:55 Yah? 22:44:57 -!- Newguy3323 was kicked from Special:Chat by Charmande red321 22:44:57 -!- Newguy3323 has left Special:Chat 22:44:58 Newguy 22:44:59 Think of the opposite of you 22:45:03 -!- Newguy3323 has joined Special:Chat 22:45:04 gg 22:45:06 That's how lovely brazil is 22:45:08 wb 22:45:09 this isn't abuse he is sock 22:45:15 Is the OPPOSITE of your cheerfulness 22:45:16 I'm not 22:45:18 opposite of pinkgirl is 22:45:19 hey you talked 22:45:21 Like 22:45:26 So yeah 22:45:28 I just lagged yesterday 22:45:29 OMG UNDERTALE IS SO GOOD 22:45:31 aka me 22:45:31 -!- PiggySwag has joined Special:Chat 22:45:34 you lagged all day 22:45:35 In a scale from 0-10 22:45:36 ello 22:45:38 It is -10 lovely 22:45:41 -!- Newguy3323 has joined Special:Chat 22:45:42 Hiya 22:45:45 brb 22:45:46 ANNUNCE 22:45:47 BUSE 22:45:48 Huh 22:45:48 Nao wat? 22:45:55 How do I get custom fonts and chat backgrounds? 22:45:56 So yeah pinkgirl 22:45:58 s I would use the announce command and say stop abusing the announce command 22:46:05 You have to ask an admin or B-crat Piggy 22:46:06 Only come to brazil if you wanna like see FUTBOL or something 22:46:07 lel 22:46:09 or 22:46:10 Is not a good place to live 22:46:11 Snap thats abuse 22:46:13 if you want it for one line 22:46:21 Eh. 22:46:22 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Plants_vs._Zombies_Wiki:Chat_commands 22:46:25 Okay 22:46:29 -!- Pinkgirl234 has joined Special:Chat 22:46:29 sI only use announce when necesarry 22:46:38 -!- Pinkgirl234 has left Special:Chat 22:46:38 s no you don't 22:46:39 -!- Pinkgirl234 has joined Special:Chat 22:46:40 s I only announce when necessary too 22:46:43 One thyme we had a bunch of staff using the announce 22:46:45 s (oh) 22:46:46 Elemec you can't 22:46:49 namely leo was using it a lot 22:46:50 Oh yeah Snap 22:46:51 Exactly 22:46:58 Mura was using alot too 22:46:59 A lot played it like a toy 22:47:00 -!- Higehigebomber has joined Special:Chat 22:47:03 Hi-g ello 22:47:04 o/ 22:47:06 Hi-ge Hige 22:47:07 Hi-ge hige 22:47:12 Could someone make me a custom chat font page? 22:47:14 ninja'd 22:47:14 Btw what is the name of zomboss font? 22:47:16 sDid a ninja happen 22:47:19 Or custom background? 22:47:19 nope 22:47:20 Hi Huge 22:47:24 s Huge 22:47:25 >Huge 22:47:26 Huge 22:47:27 custom background 22:47:27 s lol 22:47:28 again 22:47:29 :( 22:47:30 @Elemec Cartoon C4 14 22:47:32 need to ask an admin 22:47:33 Hi-ge, Hige! 22:47:35 or B-crat 22:47:42 * Huge 22:47:43 sYou're still awake? :0 Hi-ge Mage! 22:47:45 k 22:47:46 there's one on chat, but is inactive 22:47:47 Huge 22:47:56 sYes I'm huge no need to point it out 22:47:58 Called ITSLEO20 22:47:58 ssrsly you need a better phone or smth 22:48:01 I didn't sleep! 22:48:02 At all! 22:48:03 -!- Pinkgirl234 has left Special:Chat 22:48:04 -!- Pinkgirl234 has joined Special:Chat 22:48:05 :( 22:48:05 Issa 22:48:08 Pump 22:48:09 Okay I need 6 more things for my bingo 22:48:09 plz 22:48:15 idk 22:48:18 In Dora the Explorer 22:48:24 (explorer) 22:48:24 There is Issa the Iguana 22:48:25 Dora the (explorer) 22:48:26 -!- Newguy3323 has joined Special:Chat 22:48:27 I've been sleeping for 12 hours too much for the past few days. 22:48:29 wb 22:48:30 ninja'd 22:48:31 back 22:48:32 I'm fine as Justice. 22:48:34 Dora is my childhood 22:48:40 Wb Newguy33 22:48:44 I know who that character is Pink 22:48:46 Dora sux 22:48:47 it's (snego) !!! 22:48:50 It has to be 22:48:51 green 22:48:54 Barbie is also my childhood 22:48:58 Dora the Freaking Explorer: The Sequel of Thomas the Frick Engine! 22:48:59 I'm Marcia Aeris and I'm fine! 22:48:59 Barbie sux 22:49:04 reptilian 22:49:08 Pump plz 22:49:08 s no style 22:49:10 s no grace 22:49:15 shas a funny face 22:49:21 and then 22:49:23 sDat's because you're a boy 22:49:25 i din't get pinged 22:49:30 nah 22:49:31 i'm jk 22:49:35 they are good for chils 22:49:38 I'll shorten my childhood 22:49:41 childs 22:49:42 I thought insults were good 22:49:43 Snap, I drew the snappy gentleman on your profile pic out of the cake. 22:49:50 kool 22:49:51 I thought fights were basically make your " friend " clap 22:49:52 thanks 22:49:53 but they sucks when you are 99999999999999+ 22:49:57 -!- Pinkgirl234 has left Special:Chat 22:49:58 You're welcome. 22:49:59 -!- Pinkgirl234 has joined Special:Chat 22:50:01 Then we are doomed 22:50:02 I watched dexter all day 22:50:04 The only thing barbie related I had as a child was the barbie mini-van because it was car related 22:50:07 If PvZ was horror game 22:50:09 Dexter's lab 2016 05 09